Kakak Beradik
by Authorjelek
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang kakak-beradik nanas yang kita kenal abnormal itu.


Ah… Sebelum PUASA ayo PUAS-PUASin buat fanfic berbau(?) shonen-ai~~ Soalnya pas puasa nanti batal, lagi… #sweatdrop#

Sekalian (mungkin) menutup (dan membuka) status hiatus saya, saya mengepost fanfic oneshot gaje ini~ xDDD

Yah, kata temen saya ini namanya drabble… Tapi waktu nulis (dan ngetik)nya lama juga… Udahlah abaikan. Yang penting, ENJOY! xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Kakak-Beradik<strong>

**Disclaimer**: KHR! © Amano Akira

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** K+ —err… mungkin lebih cocok ke rate T.

**Warning!** Kemesuman Spade yang menular(?), trident Muku yang diganti garpu, peliharaan baru Chrome—err… oya, typo (mungkin), AU, (mungkin) OOC, semi shonen-ai (Dae69), garing, abal, dan sejenisnya atau yang gak sejenis juga boleh(?).

**Summary: **Ini adalah cerita tentang kakak-beradik nanas abnormal itu.

* * *

><p>1. <span>Tsundere…?<span>

"Nufufu, adikku, kau serius sekali belajarnya?"

Mukuro tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang berusaha memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menghias suasana di antara mereka berdua.

"Apakah kau begitu tertarik bila melihat _hair-style_-mu dipajang di buku tersebut? Narsisnya, nufufufu…" sindir Spade. _Well, _Mukuro sedang membaca buku tentang pertanian –dan sekarang tentang pertanian buah tropikal, tepatnya –ehm, buah nanas.

Yah, sebenarnya mencoba untuk sabar, tapi Tuhan berkata lain(?). Yang tersindir pada akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan menjawab sang kakak –tanpa menghilangkan imej tenang dan mesum(?)nya.

"Kufufu, kau terlalu sok tahu, Mesum. Bukan karena itu, loh, kufufufu…"

"Oya? Jadi kau memperhatikannya dengan baik karena itu _hair-style _kakakmu, ya? Nufufu, adikku, kau sangat perhatian, ya~" tebak Spade (yang sama sekali tidak benar). Kali ini, Spade melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang adik. Ah, matanya melirik nista ke wajah sang adik yang betul-betul dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Oya? Sejak kapan aku perhatian padamu?" bantah Mukuro dengan sejujur-jujurnya sembari berusaha menjauhi wajah Spade yang perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Namun Spade masih ngeyel, memaksakan kehendak menyatakan Mukuro perhatian padanya –oya, sambil berusaha menempeli wajah Mukuro yang … mulus, mungkin?

Yah, alhasil sebuah garpu menusuk dahi sang kakak membuat dahi Spade mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kufufufufu, gara-gara kau, garpuku untuk makan nanas jadi kotor, kan?" ucap Mukuro –masih dengan cengar-cengir innoc—mesum, ding. Oya? Belum saya beritahu ya, kalau sedari tadi sang nan—Mukuro belajar sambil makan nanas –mungkin untuk membuatnya lebih menghayati pelajaran yang sedang ia pelajari.

"Nufufu, dasar adik tsundere~"

Lalu, sang kakak pingsan.

Dan, Spade. Kau salah lagi. Bukannya adikmu itu yandere, Spade?

2. Pineapple sister 

"Kufufufu, Chrome-ku~ Lama tak jumpa, ya?"

"M-Mukuro-nii-san…" tampak senyum lega bercampur haru di wajah Chrome, melihat kakaknya yang sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya langsung (A/N: Sumpah ajib, Muku ngalahin Bang Toyib)—eh, lebay ya? Kalau begitu mari turunkan jadi 10 bulan #jauh amat!#. Selama ini, Mukuro belajar di kampus yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya, kampus Vindice –sehingga bagaikan terkurung, Mukuro tak bisa pulang ke rumah.

Sang adik, Chrome, tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis haru.

"Kufufufu, Chrome-ku, sebegitukah kau merindukanku? Untunglah kau tidak pingsan seperti waktu itu, kufufufu~" Elah, sebenarnya ni kakak sayang kagak sih ama adeknya? Kok tau dulu adeknya pingsan malah bilang "untung" sama masih ketawa-ketiwi, sih…

Chrome menangis lebih keras di pelukan Mukuro. Mukuro hanya dapat membalas peluk dan mengelus rambut Chrome yang lembut –oke, kecuali bagian pucuk nanasnya yang –ehm, tajam.

"Chrome-ku sayang, berhentilah menangis. Kan Nii-san sudah ada di sini, kufufufu~" ucap Mukuro sambil mengecup dahi Chrome.

"… Mukuro-nii-san, aku—"

"Nufufufu, Chrome, kau melupakanku? Kau tidak memelukku juga? Aku kan juga kakakmu, nufufufu~" ucap Daemon yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Yang jelas aura mesum kelas semangka(?)nya dapat membuat orang sekitar bergidik –kecuali Mukuro yang sudah dapat menahan rasa merinding agar tidak menembus sistem imun(?)nya.

"—masih takut sama Nii-sama…"

Dan itulah perkataan Chrome yang terpotong tadi.

3. Nanas mesum

"Nufufufu, tadi kau memeluk Chrome kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memelukku juga?"

"Kufufufu, untuk apa? Aku saja sudah mual melihat mukamu yang terlalu sering berjumpa denganku,"

"Bukannya kita harus berbagi secara adil? Nufufufu," ucap Spade sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mukuro –sekaligus mengunci tangan Mukuro—lumayan erat. Ia juga menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Mukuro, terlalu kuat dan gesit, untuk Mukuro hindari seperti biasa. Sampai-sampai, Mukuro dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas dari sang kakak.

"Kufufu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Oya? Kau tidak tahu? Kalau begitu, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu, nufufufu…"

Kali ini Spade mengelus-elus pipinya pada pipi Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Masih menjaga imejnya ditengah emosi yang meluap.

"O? Kau belum sadar juga?" Spade semakin antusias mengelus-elus pipi Mukuro dengan pipinya. Sekali-kali bibirnya mendekati pipi Mukuro, namun Mukuro berhasil menghindarinya.

"Kufufufu, kau Nanas Mesum,"

"Nufufu, paling tidak bukan kau yang pantas mengatakannya,"

"Oya, oya?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan juga Nanas Mesum, nufufufu~"

Entah kenapa Spade dapat mengambil hp Mukuro, dan menunjukkan _wallpaper_ hp Mukuro yaitu foto seorang cowok moe –kita kenal sebagai Don Vongola Decimo—sedang memakai kostum kucing yang amat –ukh, seksi dan berpose "_nyaan~_", yang jelas-jelas dapat meningkatkan gairah para seme secara langsung.

4. –koi…?

Sambil bernyanyi "Kufufu no Fu"(?), Mukuro mengupas nanas yang kelak ia makan. Tenang dan damai, tentu saja, karena sang kakak sedang pergi jualan semangka di pasar –kok, kampungan ya? Itu cuma buat sampingan, sih.

"Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no f—"

CKLEK!

Oh tidak, kedamaian Mukuro berhenti sampai sini.

Seperti biasa, Spade mulai nyosor ke tempat adiknya berada –dapur—menghampiri (baca: mengganggu) adiknya saat melakukan –hampir semua—aktivitas.

"Nufufu, makan nanas lagi, Mukuppon?" tanya Spade seiring dengan tawa khasnya. "Bukannya sebelum aku berangkat tadi kau sudah menghabiskan 3 nanas? Nufufufu," (A/N: Buset dah, Muku…)

"Oya? Lalu, kenapa? Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Semangka Mesum, kufufufu~"

"Nufufu, kasar sekali. Aku kakakmu lo, nufufu~"

Dan mulailah seperti biasa, Spade melingkarkan ta—tunggu! Kali ini Spade cuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang nanas /ditusuk trident/ dengan seringai.

"Dan kau mengganti panggilanku untukmu lagi, Mukuppo?"

Mukuro seakan tak perduli dengan ocehan Spade, hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah selesai, ia ingin segera pergi, namun terhalang Spade.

Bermaksud untuk mengusir, Mukuro dengan niat palsu menawarkan potongan nanas pada Spade, "O? Kau mau nanas, Semangka Mesum?"

"Oya? Boleh? Aku memang sudah menginginkan tubumu dari dulu, Mukuppo, nufufufufu~" _Hell, _itu _brother complex_ macam apa? Nafsu sekali…

Sebenarnya sudah sedikit berkeringat dingin, Mukuro mau tak mau harus mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk kakaknya yang mempunyai gelar seme paling seme(?) yang selalu menang soal mencari alasan untuk meng-uke-kan seseorang.

Yah, karena nggak ketemu, "Minggirlah," Mukuro langsung _to the point_, "Aku ingin makan dengan tenang, Spade—" Sampai-sampai, tawa khasnya dilupakan(?).

"Nufufu, tawamu mana? Dan… nggak pake '-nii-san'? Nufufufu, tidak sopan, lo~" goda Spade yang masih belum menghilang dari hadapan Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, aku sudah mencari yang tersopan, kok. Dan sekarang, itu paling sopan karena sudah menyebut gelarmu segala, kufufufu,"

"Oya? Kau mencari yang tersopan? Kalau begitu kau mau yang tersopan lagi, Mukuppon~?" Nah lo, Spade mulai berada pada mode narsis dan pasti akan mengeluarkan panggilan-panggilan dengan tingkat kemesuman yang tinggi(?).

"Kalau begitu, karena Spade_-koi_ paling sopan, kau akan memanggilku Spade_-koi_ mulai sekarang~ Nufufufu," Oke, ini secara tidak langsung menyuruh dan mengharuskan Muku. Lalu Mukuro?

Karena nggak rela, Mukuro hanya ber-kufufu ria dengan paksa dan dengan wajah yang maksa –silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang jauh berbeda, nanas termuda, Chrome, yang kita tahu, dia suka memelihara binatang dengan nama yang mirip teman atau saudaranya untuk mengenangnya –contohnya Mukurou, burung hantu dengan bulu putih yang sangat Chrome sayangi—.

Dia –Chrome—sedang memasukkan makanan ikan ke sebuah akuarium berukuran sedang dengan beberapa ikan,

"Makan yang banyak ya, Spade," katanya kepada seekor ikan koi di dalam akuarium.

**ENDS**

* * *

><p>Nufufu, saya nggak nyangka padahal cuma ginian jadinya lebih dari 1000 words, kufufufu….<p>

Endingnya gaje ya? Saya udah tanggung jawab dengan menuliskan kategori gaje pada 'Warning!' di atas bukan?

Errr… Saya jujur aja karena nggak lama nulis eh ngetik, model penulisannya eh ketikannya jadi beda gini. Kalau pernah membaca tulisan eh, ketikan saya, mungkin bisa menilai bagus yang mana? :/

Ya, tapi di luar hal tersebut, saya minta Komeng, kripik dan sarang walet untuk diju—eh, salah! Maaf, maksud saya, komen, kritik, dan saran untuk meningkatkan kualitas menulis saya. Dan kalau bersedia, silahkan cap stempel fave-nya juga, hehehe... xDDD

**Jadi, bersediakah anda menekan balon kata yang berada di bawah ini? xD**


End file.
